In Which Familial Reunions Are Easy
by louisaeve
Summary: Being James Potter's friend is never easy. Especially when you cannot play Quidditch. But Vestie Costa wouldn't have it any other way.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Beginning** _or _**Asthetically Gifted Humans Who Cause Heart Palpations **_

"James," I pouted at him, making my eyes as wide as possible.

"Vestie," he whinged, imitating my expression down to a tee.

"Don't tease," I pouted more, if at all possible. "I don't want to come!"

"Vestie, love, you're my best friend."

He looked sincerely at me, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Therefore, you have to come to the after party."

"How did you know you were going to win?" I asked teasingly.

"I'll let you in on a secret," he leant forward, whispering in my ear. "I didn't."

"Well then, what were you going to do if you didn't win?" I asked, looking into his dark brown eyes.

"We drink ourselves into sleep," he grinned.

"You know I don't drink," I complained, rolling my eyes.

"I know," he teased, tweaking my nose.

"Oi!"

"Miss goody-two-shoes. You're a shoo-in for Head Girl."

"Hey, Mr Future Quidditch Captain, you're not doing too bad yourself," I laughed, leaning back against his bed.

This was our usual meeting place, seeing as I was a girl and therefore he was 'unable' to enter my dorms, so we had migrated to his rooms, often him kicking his friends out, as we talked about discreet stuff, the kind that one wouldn't want an outsider overhearing.

"You think I could be Head?" he asked, laughing.

"Sure!" I grinned. "It'd be fab."

"You're a strange one, V," he laughed.

"Oh, I'm the strange one?!" I gasped in mock outrage, before swooping in on his stomach and tickling him.

He erupted in laughter, causing me to grin and laugh victoriously.

"Vestie, no fair," he pouted, his pale pink lips pronounced.

"Absolutely," I grinned.

"I suppose you'll just have to come to the after party," James teased me, knowing I was trapped by my conscience.

"Fine," I sighed. "Although I don't know what to wear to these things, and even if I did I probably don't have anything of the sort."

"I'll get Dom or Lucy to have a look," he shrugged.

"But don't they want to wear it themselves?" I asked curiously.

"Love, they have about twice as many clothes as they are ever going to need to wear. They share the same wardrobe, which Lucy spends her life savings on, and Dom's aunt is constantly sending her and Toire clothes. Plus, honestly, have you ever seen Dom in anything other in jeans, shorts, a shirt or a jumper?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know," I looked awkwardly at my hands. "I just don't feel that comfortable borrowing from them."

"Honestly, you're practically family," he protested, throwing a pillow at me. "Mum writes to you more than she writes to me."

"She only does that because a) she's checking up on you b) she's checking up on me and c) you never write back," I retorted, rolling my eyes and leaning to the side to throw a pair of bundled up socks at him.

"I do!" James protested. "Remember? I wrote back the other night."

"I wrote back. You signed your name," I laughed.

"I did more than that!" he exclaimed, half looking offended.

"Oh yes, you recommended I tell her about little Scorpius' crush on darling Rosie. Honestly, do you think that she doesn't know?"

"She knows?" James looked at me funnily.

"Of course your mum knows," I rolled my eyes, punching his arm lightly. "Haven't you seen the way he looks at her?"

"Like she's a piece of meat," James grumbled.

"Like she's a goddess and he should be grateful to kiss her feet," I corrected.

"Well he's right about that."  
James' face suddenly got a wicked edge to it, and I widened my eyes in response.

"No. Absolutely not. You are not pranking the poor boy," I shook my head.

"Why not?" he whined. "It'd be plenty of fun. I could get Roxy in on it. And maybe Louis. Fred and Al might join?" he mused.

"So Dom and Lucy will stay out of it because they're the practical ones?" I laughed. "In this prank that will never happen," I added, fixing him with a stern glare.

"Dom will stay out because she thinks it's adorable and Luce doesn't want to break her nails."

James gave me a look which led me to believe that this prank was most definitely going to be seen through with.  
"I thought she wanted to be called Lucinda," I mused.

"Well, yes, but I'm her cousin," he protested, looking at me strangely. "Now, speaking of her we need to borrow you a dress."

"Oh, Merlin."

_

We tracked down Lucy- Lucinda, I mean, who was chatting with a large group of boys, who were all attempting to cop a look down her rather low cut dress, although I had to admit that she had well shaped breasts, if a little smaller than my own.

James let out one of his low growls, which sent the fourth years and a couple of fifth years running, although it took a glare to get three sixth years to leave.

"James!" Lucy said exasperatingly. "They wanted me to go to Hogsmeade with them tomorrow."

"Lucy!" He imitated. "That's not happening."

"And why ever not?" She raised an eyebrow.

Seeing James' ears turning red, I quickly intervened. "Lucinda, you can go on a date with whoever you want. James is just worried about your safety. You know what a total douche he can be."  
She let out a stream of giggles as James clenched and I placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "You're funny, Vestie. Wish I was exotic like you."

"Exotic?" I scoffed. "I'm from Australia. As in the home of the bogan and the sheila."

She looked at me in confusion. "Never mind. But your mother is French, babe - you don't have much to worry about. Believe me, all the English birds seem exotic, 'specially after summer."

"What about the guys?" she giggled, her blonde/ red hair swinging all over the place, casting a sideways glance at James.  
I blushed. "Well, they use very endearing terms - love for instance. And their accents. Oh, Merlin. Ten levels of hot."

"Okay, okay," James interrupted, coughing loudly. "I get it. You like it here. But we're actually here for a reason. We were hoping that between you and Dom you'd have a dress or something Vestie could wear tonight."

I shot him a glare. "Okay, I was hoping. Vestie, not so much."

"You're in luck, dolls." She grinned. "I think Dom was complaining just the other day about having too much to wear. How that's possible . .." Lucy shook her head helplessly, before she led us up to her dormitory, which was empty (making sense as normally Saturday afternoons were reserved for lazy studying, casual dates, make out sessions and time with friends. And pranks. Always pranks.) "Alright. So you know how to get ready for a party, right?" At my blank look she threw James a glare. "You owe me. Big time. Eddie and I were thinking of studying together. But don't you dare think you're not going to help."

She pointed her wand at him as he edged towards the door.  
"Wouldn't dream of it, doll." he grinned easily as I felt my eyes widen in horror.

Well, fuck.

_

"I'm not coming out!" I called through the door.

"Vestie. Come on. It's not that bad," James called through the door of Lucy and Dom's bathroom.

"How do you know? You haven't even seen it!" I called back.  
"So, let me see," I could tell he was rolling his eyes. Dom let out a sigh and Lucy a string of giggles. Typical. So damn typical. "No. That's the point!" I called back.  
"God you're dramatic," he sighed. "Look, do I have to go to your room and steal all of your books and I think you'll come out soon enough. Now, do I have to actually have do that or are out just going to come out?"

"I'll come out," I said nervously. Slowly I unlocked the door, and let James open it.

"Damn girl, you look good!" Lucy cried out.

She'd piled my blonde brown hair up in into a bun with loose curls and I knew my eyelashes were laden down with mascara. A tube of red lipstick had been applied to my lips. I was in a short and tight dress in turquoise, which Lucy insisted was perfect for my eye colour, which was a green blue mix. It was short, tight and low cut. As in, my dad would never let me out of the house in it. Paired with a pair of black heels I felt like a total idiot.

I knew I was blushing.

"You look good," James managed to agree after a few seconds of looking at me.

And that was the first time everything felt awkward.

**This is edited by the lovely Kai at .com who has a very good note. We are both Australian and she has left me saying NB: In Australia here (I live there so I would know) we don't actually say things like that. We talk like normal people :) in reference to the about the bogan and the sheila - which is absolutely true. Now classic spiel. I love you all, hugs and kisses if you read this and if you would please review that would mean sososososo much! xx Louisa**


	2. Chapter 2

That summer, I didn't spend much time with James at all. Of course, we messaged each other, but I was in Australia and he was in England. Shortly afterwards, my family went away to Thailand and I really didn't have time.

On September 1st I walked into Kings Cross. "God Vestie, I'm going to miss you so much," Mum sniffed whilst enveloping me into a hug.

"Me too," I said tearfully.

"Come here baby girl," Dad said, as I bounded over to hug him tightly, squeezing my eyes shut as I hid my face in his chest. "Christmas is coming soon, remember? I'll see you then."

"Vestie, gosh," Louisa, my younger sister hugged me tightly. Louisa was gorgeous in ways I wasn't. Taller, thinner (with little to no curves), darker, straighter hair, nicer eyebrows, tanner. "I'll like, talk to you all the time. I'll even send you letters by those creepy owls. And we can do that fire thing."

I grinned. "Course lil sis," I said, mussing up her hair.

"Hey, I'm taller than you," she said, raising a perfect eyebrow, popping her hip, causing a group of teenage boys to look at her.

"Don't I know it. "

I looked to my brother, Ethan who was two years younger than myself. "Aww, come here, Fifi," I teased, knowing that he hated it.

"Get off," he scowled as he found himself tackled into a hug by me.

"Gee, love you too, bro. I'll owl you on the train!" I exclaimed.

"See you soon!" Mum called out, tears running down her face.

I quickly ran through the barrier, squeezing my eyes shut. It was a wall after all, and walls are scary. Especially when you have a history of running into them.

I dragged my trolley through the Platform, picking my trunk off it and handing the trolley over to a station assistant. I struggled with the heavy trunk before remembering that I was able to use magic here. Taking out my wand for the first time since leaving Hogwarts, I lifted the heavy trunk with a basic levitation charm.

There was chattering throughout the train and excited squeals and shouts echoed throughout the train, as girls greeted their best friends and boys played pranks on their peers. I made my way down to the very end, to the unofficial Weasley/ Potter compartment.

It was large, but only because that goof Teddy Lupin had knocked down the wall that connected two compartments, before casting expanding charms. Large cushioned seats lined the walls, with cushions that the clan had brought, the majority with hand knitted covers by their grandmother. Weasley's and the three Potter's and their friends were all in the large compartment, which really barely fit them all, considering they were jumping up and down and all around.

"Vestie!" Lucy called out, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, alerting me of the fact that she was taller than me. "I haven't seen you all summer!"

"Hey, Lucinda!" I laughed, aware of her accent, as she would undoubtedly be of mine. "I know! I was away all this time, so I barely managed to swing by Diagon."

"Oh, gosh, you were in Thailand, right?" she asked.

'Yeah," I laughed.

"Hey, V!" Molly called out, looking at a pile of parchment curiously. "James has just headed out. I think he was looking for you."

"Come sit!" Lucy squealed excitedly, sitting herself down and grabbing me down and pulling me next to her.

"You look so tan!" I exclaimed as the train took off and some of the other Weasley's jumped up to wave goodbye to their parents.

"Yeah, well a summer of Quidditch and swimming and good eating will do that to you," Lucy laughed.

"I couldn't find her," a disgruntled male voice called out from the doorway.

"James!" I squealed uncharacteristically, jumping up from my seat to hug him as tightly as I could.

He let out a laugh and lifted me up, as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I missed you so much!" I cried out, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you more," he said. "How was Thailand?"

"Amazing," I sighed. "I'll have to tell you all about it. How were you?"

I slid off his hips, standing close to him, after not seeing him all summer, realising I had missed him, even just being able to hug him. "Good," he laughed.

"How was the Burrow?" I asked, referring to the name of his grandparents home.

"Great," he grinned. "We played hours of Quidditch straight."

"That's _really _amazing," I drawled, rolling my eyes.

"One day we're going to get you over that fear of flying, and maybe then you can put your great Seeker body to use."

He surveyed my body in a way that may of seemed perverted, but since he had been doing it since I was barely eleven, I didn't really care.

"In your dreams," I said, rolling my eyes again. "Anyway, hate to do this, but I have to get to the Prefect meeting. Would you?" I motioned to my bag which was standing near where I had been sitting with Lucy.

"Of course, " he grinned, messing up my hair.

"Hey, are you going to the meeting?" Ally Gaudet, one of Dom's friends asked. I responded with a nod, as she and Louis stood and walked out of the compartment, leaving behind a compartment of loud teenagers and preteens.

"Most boring meeting of my life," Louis, a newly picked prefect announced, walking into the Weasley/ Potter compartment, exclaimed loudly.

"Come on! It wasn't that bad," I reprimanded.

"Let me guess," Roxy drawled, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, fingering her black tipped auburn hair. "You sat there, listening to the Heads talk about the year. You got your patrols and then left. But, it took approximately 20 times longer than it should have."

"How did you know that?" Louis asked his cousin in wonder.

"I've tried everything once," Roxy shrugged.

Everyone turned to her in wonder. "So you had snake venom injected like Lizzy Callahue said?" Molly commented.

"It was only slightly poisonous," Roxy shrugged, picking at her nails.

"And you do have that tattoo," James stated.

Roxy grinned, tapping her right hip.

"Mum is going to kill you!" Fred exclaimed.

"She doesn't have to know, does she?" Roxy raised an eyebrow, to which Fred shook his head, grinning. "Besides, Dad would love it."

"Uncle George would throw a party," James grinned.

"Damn straight he would," Roxy grinned brilliantly, her black mini skirt becoming hitched up as she continued to lay on Dom's lap. "Hey, V - did you meet anyone nice in your time down-under?"

"No one except your owl, my dear," I grinned, knowing how she liked to banter.

"Betty is a dear, isn't she?" She referred to her owl named after her favourite song, 'Betty Davis Eyes' which she had decided suited her eccentric, grey owl.

"She's fab," I grinned.

"So is this a gush fest?" Rose screwed her nose up, from where she and Scorpius Malfoy sat on the floor. "Cause if that's the case I am _so _out of here."

"Don't be such a Slytherin, Rosie," James teased.

"Oh, but I am, love," she sung. "And it ain't Rosie."

"Aww, you don't mind when I call you Rosie," Scorpius teased.

"Shut up," the ever calm Slytherin growled, pinching him, a scowl on her face as she looked away. I could have sworn that a bit of a blush graced her cheeks.

"Naww! Rosie has a crush," Dom teased, hanging back ward over the seat, her hair splaying behind her as blood rushed to Rose's cheeks.

"My baby cousin is all grown up," Molly jokingly wiped away fake tears.

"Crushes are undignified," Rose sniffed, looking away.

"Of course," I said, keeping the mocking sarcasm from my voice. "Don't tease. The only one with a crush here is you, James."

Rose shot me a slight smile whilst James looked annoyed. "I do _not._"

"What about that poster of the Holyhead Harpies? The one that sits over your bed, with Elle Campbell in the middle?" I raised an eyebrow, causing the rest of the compartment to erupt into giggles.

"Ooohh, Jamsie has a crush," Lily sung, teasing her brother gleefully.

"Shut it Lil. The Harpies are hot. And they're my favourite team. And of course Elle Campbell is in the middle - she's Seeker. That's how they set it up."

James rolled his eyes, though I could see a blush creeping up the back of his neck.

"Sure, Jamesie." I teased, as Lily erupted into giggles.

The Welcoming Feast was one of my favourite days ever. Like, ever. Every year I got to have a beautiful feast, full of more food than you could possibly imagine, to welcome me back to school. It was almost worth going back in return for all the homework. Well- that, and James.

"This is so good," Molly moaned, putting a mouthful of pudding in her mouth. Jared Thompson shot a lustful look at her.

"Better not let Grandma hear you say that," Roxy drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, believe me, I won't," Molly snapped.

Things had always been a bit tense between the two, from what James had told me. Their dads had never gotten along, and afterwards they had seen it as being rivals. What with Molly being the good Gryffindor, who studied and did well and Roxy being the total badass who enjoyed annoying the rest of the Weasley clan.

"I thought you told her everything?" Roxy batted her eyelids.

"Oh, unlike you, I can keep my mouth shut," Molly bit back, her Head Girl badge flashing.

"Well, at least I can keep my legs shut," Roxy spat, standing up angrily.

"You did _not_ just say that," Molly hissed, imitating her cousin's gesture and banging her hands on the table.

"What? Would you rather I say it behind your back, then? Scribble it on the bathroom walls?" Roxy mocked. "Can't take it like a Gryffindor."

Molly's wand was suddenly out, and with a single word, birds were racing towards Roxy's face, biting, tearing at her and she was exclaiming loudly before Molly let out a single sob and ran out of the Great Hall, her little sister running after her.

I turned to James, my eyes wide as he continued to look shocked. "Should we - should we do something?" I asked, as Roxy charmed away the birds and continued to eat her dessert.

"No," James said decisively, standing up. "Just let Lucy handle it. She'll appreciate it most."

"Do you – umm… what brought this on?" I asked.

"Vestie, this is something you should just leave," James said stiffly, as his cousins either turned away awkwardly or started chatting really loudly, while Roxy stood up carefully and slowly and exited the hall, spitting at a first years feet who stood in her way. "I'll tell you later," he whispered in my ear, his voice going low.

"So, V, how was Thailand?" Dom said brightly after a bit, evidently trying to start a conversation. "What did you do?"

"I barely remember," I laughed lightly, trying to help her in diffusing the awkward situation. "It's a whirl of elephant rides and the accidental order of alcohol and jokes about strip poker and clubs."

"Hey, there's a couple of fun stories in there," Dom said, perking up considerably.

"Shh," I smiled, whispering conspiringly. "Wait till James isn't around!" I giggled, causing James to grumble next to me.

"So, was there a boy?" he growled.

"Ethan graced us with his presence, yes," I smiled as charmingly as possible at him.

"Your brother doesn't count."

His voice was low, as Dom and I found ourselves bursting with giggles. "Seriously V, what the hell happened?"

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes, and let a tiny smile slip onto my face, before turning to him and pinching his cheeks. "It's okay, Jamsie."

"I love the Summer Vestie!" Dom laughed, throwing her head back. "You're so much more fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I mock gasped.

"You stir up Jamesie," Dom whispered softly.

"Ooh, the big, bad, Quidditch captain," I teased, as James pouted.

"It's not just summer that drives her like this. It's nights."

James leant slumped forward, putting his head in his hands.

"Aaaand… Jamesie has some stories!" Dom exclaimed loudly, while I covered my mouth, stifling giggles, as James' head shot up and he jumped back, nearly falling off the stool in the process.

"What?" He shouted, attracting the gazes of a couple of first years, while the other years managed to continue eating their dinner or talking, having gotten used to his and the rest of the Weasley clans' dramatics. "No, no! Not like that! I just mean she gets like excited - I mean, like happy or whatever and like -"

"Chill, Jamesie. We were kidding."

Dom rolled her eyes good naturally, as I giggled, while looking apologetically at him.

"My cousin's influence is _so_ bad for you," James muttered, grabbing my hand. "Time to get back to the Common Room."

He pulled me up.

"Time to talk to Jake Warner," Dom murmured, standing up, looking intimidatingly at her fellow fifth year, who was a Ravenclaw. "Not only is he intent on beating me in Quidditch, but in the classroom, as well."

She marched over to the table, as Jake Warner sat laughing with his friends, appearing as a rather buff, nearly sixteen year old boy who was popular and confident.

James seemed to have tightened his grip on my hand and now was dragging me up the staircases and through secret passages we had discovered together until we reached the Common Room, where he stormed into his dormitory and pulled me behind him, before seating me on his bed, pushing me against the header of his bed after he growled at the other few boys to leave, causing them to snigger and make stupid remark at that.

"Uhh . . . hey, James. It's good to be back," I tried as he stood at the end of the bed and started pacing the length of it.

"Costa," he growled primitively, like the guys my brother played Aussie Football with. "What was with you at dinner?"

"You know I get . . . frisky after the summer."

I found myself blushing.

"You can get fucking _frisky _all you want. But with all the innuendoes? All of your casual jokes and you and Dom teasing me?" James shouted, and I was sure that everyone in the surrounding dormitories could easily hear us.

"James . . ." I trailed off, blushing and looking at my lap.

"You can't just _say _that! None of that is okay!" James exploded.

"I'm so sorry."

I looked at my lap, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

I heard him sigh before he sat onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "Sorry," I murmured.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have exploded like that," he muttered, resting his head on the back of mine.

"Hey, if you want, I can tell you about the exploits of Louisa and Ethan's outrage," I joked.

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

"Well it started with a pair of short shorts and a bikini top," I giggled, as we laid down on his bed, looking at the roof of the hangings.

**Well i hope some of you will review/ follow! Tell me about your fave Next gens or if you write your own! Once again big thanks to the ever lovely Kai catastrophic-clovely (i love her so much omg) who puts up with my atrocious grammer and gives me extra bits of fun! **

xoxo Louisa


	3. Chapter 3

"V. Time to get up. Get up!" a voice sounded, shaking me awake. "Get up!" I opened my eyes wide, to find my messy haired friend hanging over me.

"What time is it?" I groaned, rolling over to face away from him.

"Time for breakfast to finish?" James shook me.

"Too early for breakfast," I groaned again.

"Is it also too early to skip classes?" He asked, causing me to sit up, pull the covers off me and feel my hair.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, drawing the curtains open, and stepping out unsteadily, causing James to grab my shoulders and steady me.

"Hey, Vestie. Did Potter give you a fun night?" Thompson, one of James' roommates jeered, sniggering as he punched James' shoulder.

This was a regular occurrence. Every time I stayed up late with James, I would end up spending it in his room and therefore his roommates (and sort of friends) liked to tease the both of us.

"Hey, Tom," I said, rolling my eyes, using the abbreviated form of his last name which everyone seemed to favour as I stormed into their bathroom and grabbed James' comb, vanishing the dirt from it, before quickly combing my hair out and retying it.

"Ready to go?" I asked, pulling my skirt down and fixing my tie as James shoved Tom.

"Yeah."

James exhaled loudly as we walked out of the mostly deserted Common Room before we walked to the Great Hall, as I chattered meaninglessly about Ethan and his stupid antics. "What's got your wand in a knot?" I asked.

"I'm just a little . . . anxious, is all," he said awkwardly.

"About what?" I asked as I grabbed a piece of toast and placed it on my plate.

"Ughh, the Quidditch tryouts," James said awkwardly.

"But you're _captain_," I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. " I said congrats, right?"

"Only about twenty times." He rolled his eyes.

"Good," I smiled. "So, come on, tell little old Vestie all your problems."

"I have to organise it. And make all of the plays. It's all in my hands and if we lose, I know it's going to be my fault."

James stabbed a piece of bacon, before shoving it into his mouth.

"Dignified."

I rolled my eyes. "Look James, you'll be fine. Your teammates will help - you know they will. And look, if you want any extra help, you can ask me," I added, rolling my eyes again, as I grabbed the avocado and chopped it open.

"You're _lethal_ with that knife."

He eyed my amazing chopping skills.

"Damn straight," I grinned and pointed it at his face.

School is fun. Yes, it's fun, okay? I like it. I like teachers and their words of wisdom, and old books and new methods, and twirls of wands and stirs of potions. It's the most amazing thing in the world.

James didn't understand. In all honesty I think the only people that understood were my fellow Muggleborns. The casual way which everyone slid back into the routine of school was almost amusing because all I could do was stare at the Great Hall's roof and at the ghosts and the WWW fireworks that danced through the halls. I felt like Alice in Wonderland, like Lucy in Narnia. I felt like I was in this kind of magical fairyland, this far, far away, and all I wanted to do was stand at the top of the Astronomy Tower and scream 'Come on! Come look! It's the most amazing place in the world!' But instead I found myself sitting in the library, behind stacks of books on magical theory, on evolution and divination and magical creatures. I found myself perched on a couch in the Common Room playing games of wizard chess or chocolate frog poker or some other new WWW invention. George Weasley was the freaking _bomb._ And today, I found myself down at the Quidditch Pitch looking at my idiot of a best friend, who was flying endless circles, before shaking his head and letting himself fall to the ground slowly, landing nearby.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a smile grazing my face as I raised an eyebrow.

"I can't figure out the plays I want them to do. Do I want them to use the plays Jacobs used or new ones? Do I want them to test on what they can do or what they should be able to do?"

He angrily shook his head, a scowl taking place on his face, his tan skin contorting.

James Sirius Potter was an amusing figure. He was tanner than his father, although lighter than his mother. His hair was varying shades of light and dark complete with his hazel eyes, which mirrored his hair, meaning that you could never pinpoint an exact shade. And just like most boys, he enjoyed getting frustrated easily. Like most teenagers, even.

"James," I reprimanded, trying to maintain my laughter. "You just need to calm down. What is it you _think _ they should do?"

"I guess they should . . . be able to have endurance. Agility. And also, skill in their particular area," James said decisively.

"Okay, so we simply devise a test. A test which will show how you can perform and whether or not they will make the team," I smiled.

"How?" He asked. "You know every year some idiot manages to sneak through."

"Drills."

I grinned at him "You know. _The Common Outcome of Quidditch. _ That book you got me."

"Stages," James smiled. "You are a _genius!_ We simply test them in heats and the basics will weed them all out!"

"Hey, I know my shit."

**Once again the lovely Kai is to thank. I hope you will follow and review or whatever and once again thankyou for reading so far! xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

In becoming James' friend, I became not only friends with him, but friends with the majority of the rest of the Weasley clan.

Fred and I ribbed each other casually. We ran into each other all the time in James and his dormitory. Lucy was a casual friend who I enjoyed spending time with and often ended up sitting next to each other in Quidditch matches. Dom and I had fun around the Common Room along with Louis, and Al was a kid I talked to occasionally in the library. Lily was a sweetheart who I tutored, and then there was Hugo who was a stretched out version of any male Weasley at a young age, with curly and thicker hair who I didn't know, but occasionally served rice to. And Roxy and I had a casual teasing relationship which included sexual innuendos and a hint of flirtation. And then there was Rose.

Rose was different to the rest of her family. Rose had isolation in her life. That was not uncommon. I had been isolated from my family due to joining the wizarding community, while Rosie had experienced it through becoming a member of Slytherin house.

Although a lot of the prejudice I had heard previously existed in relation to the specific house had vanished, it was still evident in certain aspects. She spent less time with her family than even her cousin Al who was a Ravenclaw, due to her rather sarcastic demeanour and attempt at being 'cool', trying to fit in with her house, I guess.

Therefore I spent a lot of time with her. Well, not a lot, but we hung out in the library and occasionally went to classrooms afterwards. I also tended to let her stay out after hours. Which was kind of abusing my privilege as a Prefect. However, I knew that Rose was going to only be studying. Or else I just let shit pass.

However, that wasn't precisely what happened on a casual Tuesday, a week or so after we came back to school.

As a sixth year, I didn't exactly have a lot of prestige in the Prefect heirachy. And the fact that I was a Gryffindor, and the Head Girl organising the roster was a Slytherin, who didn't exactly like me, didn't make my life easy.

So therefore, I had been given a lot of the night time shifts and I was particularly happy that I had been given the Tuesday shift instead of the Friday/Saturday/Sunday one. And so I took the shortcuts around the castle, because I actually had enough of a brain to think of hey students out late at night aren't going to take the longest route - they want to get back to their Common Room and avoid Filch and other things that bang around in the night. So it wasn't a surprise I managed to find someone. But that the someone was a crumbled up Rosie was slightly strange.

She was sitting at an odd angle, one leg curled up beneath her, with one arm hanging loosely and the other holding her head which was rested against the door. She wasn't crying but her breathing was uneven and shallow and I could see her chest rising and falling. "Rose?" I asked quietly. "Is something wrong?"

She looked up, her tan skin lighting up against my wandlight, her pronounced cheekbones highlighted and her lips parted as Rose blinked. "Oh. Hi, Vestie."

"Rose."

I sunk down next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She smiled halfheartedly. "Feelings?" She scoffed. "Talking? Who needs that?"

"Only weak Hufflepuffs. And the occasional Gryff." I nudged her shoulder with my own.

"Damn straight." She laughed thinly. "I've just had a bad day V. Just a bad day, y'know."

"Hey. You wanna talk about it? Because if Hugo's being a jerk, trust me- all boys do it," I smiled.

"Hugo's always a jerk."

Rose rolled her eyes. "No, I just . . . kind of miss. . . home?" She trailed off. "Merlin, that sounds so stupid. But I miss it."

"You miss your family," I smiled sadly. "That's not stupid."

"Yes it is!" Rose scowled. "I see them every day!"

"Yeah, but it's not the same," I shrugged. "You see them at their table while you eat at yours. You see them at the other side of the classroom or the pitch. You say hi to them in the halls, but you don't talk to them."

"I have nothing to complain about," she laughed bitterly, deeply. "You don't get to see your parents for like, a whole term."

"Yeah, but I talk to them a fair bit over Floo," I shrugged. "You can be upset, you know, Rosie."

"Being upset is stupid," she said quietly, before pulling herself up off the ground.

I stood up as well, standing next to her, and realising that I was once again nearly shorter than her. "You want me to walk you back?"

"It's fine."

She shook her head.

"You sure?" I asked, looking at her with due concern. "It'll give you a free pass if any Prefects catch you."

"It's fine, Vestie," he smiled, before reaching her long arms around me to say goodbye. "I'll like the walk."

"Okay," I smiled softly. "Be careful. Okay?"

"Don't worry," Rose grinned, her red hair sparkling. "I'm the thing that goes bump in the night."

Wednesday morning I woke up, tired and aching, regretting my decision to try and cram in some reading the night before.

One of the girl in my dorm, Emily Hastings, offered me a pepper up potion, which I took gratefully, before preparing to get to school.

Unfortunately, the potion appeared to be poorly made, and instead of being brightened up, I instead had a headache and felt like someone was beating the inside of my head out. Walking to breakfast with a headache I made my way to a seat next to Roxy, groaning as I grabbed a piece of toast. "What's wrong, love?" She asked.

"Stupid Gryffindor's potions," I groaned again.

"Ouch," she winced, her black tips flying around. as she flicked her pony over her shoulder. "Whose did you take?"

"Emily Hastings."

I grabbed a bit of avocado.

"Emily Hastings?" she laughed darkly, the edges of her lips curling up. "You know the bird can't tell the difference between a Poly and a Luck."

"True," I conceded, my lips turning up a bit.

"Aww, don't be sour," Roxy teased, prodding me in the stomach. "It's not my fault you were dumb enough to take it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

I rolled my eyes, before munching defiantly on my toast.

"Hey, bitches," Lucy greeted, dropping herself onto the seat across from me.

"Hello," I grinned.

"Have I told you about Byron?" she giggled, tossing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder as she leaned in to gossip.

"No," I smiled excitedly, my headache fading. "Is this someone I should know about?"

"Only the world should!" she smiled. "He's purely gorgeous. Like no, he has this amazing skin and it's so amazing. Flawless, as well. Not only that, but he's super athletic. I mean- he's in like Quidditch Club and on his house team and everyone knows he's just going to _have_ to get captain."

"He sounds like quite the catch, babe," I grinned. "So he shown any interest?"

"Ugh, I don't think so," Lucy shrugged.

"Oh, please," Roxy laughed, her pink nails reaching out to toss her cousin an apple. "That boy is practically drooling."

Lucy showed her heritage of the Weasley reflexes as she managed to catch the apple and take a bite out of it. "Same difference."

I let out an appreciative laugh at that. "Hey, if he isn't prepared to show he likes you, he ain't worth it."

"He'll show me," she grinned, her pale painted lips curling up into a smile.

"You sure that top's practical?" Roxy asked, looking at Lucy's little lace singlet.

"It's cute," she shrugged. "Besides, what're you - my dad now?"

"I'm the thing your dad dreads," Roxy protested as she enlarged her eyes and made 'ghost hands' in Lucy's face as her cousin swatted it away.

"Well I have class- unlike you slackers."

I stood up as the pair attempted to shoot confetti out of their wands at one another.

"Have fun," Roxy teased.

"Yeah, don't study too hard, man - you might catch something."

Lucy screwed her face up, causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

I walked out of the Great Hall with a few others, who wanted to get to class early (or make excuses as to why they would be spending that period lounging around their Common Room or hanging out on the Quidditch Pitch.

"Vestie!" I heard a voice call from behind and I whirled around to see Mila Lee. "I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Hey Mila."

I grinned at my friend. We were from different houses, but had bonded over a mutual love of books and spending (as James liked to claim) insane amounts of time studying.

"What's up?" I asked, slinging an arm around her shoulder (which was a difficult feat considering even she was nearly as tall as me).

"I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed loudly, poking me in the stomach. "Where have you been hiding?"

"No classes together," I pouted.

"You're wrong!" She pointed a finger at the roof. "Wonder Woman strikes again!" she flicked her hijab over her shoulder.

"What?! You managed to get a class with me?" I let my eyebrows knit together.

"Yup, "she laughed, a smile lighting up her face. "Charms all the way."

"I thought you hated Charms!" I laughed. "Didn't you drop it?"

"That was before I saw the cute new teacher."

She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"New teacher?" I frowned. "Love- the teacher is Flitwick."

"And there it is! You're wrong!" she exclaimed. "Don't test me!"

"Who' the new teacher?" I asked, barely containing my mirth.

"You remember Teddy Lupin?" she asked, her grin suddenly out of control. "He's back."

"As in, Harry Potter's kid?" I asked, my eyes going wide as I wondered how on Earth James hadn't told me.

"The very same," Mila grinned. "He's only gotten _more _gorgeous, if that's even possible."

"He was always attractive." I nodded.

"Attractive?" Mila shrieked, laughing. "Hun, if he's just _attractive _ I don't want to know what you think beautiful is."

"You," I teased, causing her to bat her eyelashes at me.

"Why're the two of you looking like someone spiked your breakfast?" James slung an arm around my waist, as we stood outside the Charms door, waiting to be let into the classroom.

"Teddy Lupin," Mila sighed. "Hi, James."

"What does Ted have to do with anything?" he asked, evidently confused. "And hey."

"He's teaching," Mila said.

"Teddy's teaching?" James' voice was all of a sudden full of mirth. "At school?"

"No! At a dog shelter."

I rolled my eyes.

"This is gonna be great!"

His eyes lit up and I could tell from the way his hands were clenched he was excited at the idea.

"Why?" I asked, turning to face James.

"Wait till Fred arrives! He'll love this. Maybe Roxy will be in on it!"

James looked like a kid whose birthday had come early.

"What are you talking about?" I asked slowly.

"Pranking Teddy, of course!" James crowed, rolling his eyes.

"You _cannot _prank Teddy!" I hit him on the shoulder. "He's a _teacher!_"

"Vestie, " he said, looking at me slowly, with a drawling tone in his voice. Mila snorted in amusement. "Do you remember that time he pranked the pair of us in first year? Or me writing letters all summer about him pranking me? Besides, he'll be expecting it."

"Well why don't you be, I don't know, _unexpected _for once and not prank him."

I rolled my eyes.

James stared at me. And blinked. "Wow. You are . . . really boring. Why am I even friends with you?"

"Oh shut up," I muttered as I punched him lightly. "You would be a complete failure without me."

"That is true," Mila pointed out.

"You coming to the Quidditch tryouts?" James asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll keep V company," Mila shrugged.

"Actually, Vestie's going to be on the pitch with me."

James hugged me towards him.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"You're going to be helping," James said proudly.

"Helping with what?" I asked.

"Helping to run it," he grinned.

"Ew., I protested, screwing my nose up.

"Please," he said as he rolled his eyes. "You love it. Who doesn't, man?"

"That's Teddy Lupin!" Mila cried out excitedly, pointing out a tall figure walking down the hall.

"Excellent," James grinned mischievously, causing me to worry for Teddy's health.

"Teddy!" James called out, as whispered echoed the hallway and the rest of the (more responsible) class entered the room.

"Course," Teddy muttered while shaking his head.

"Course what, Ted?" James asked, with a giant and undoubtedly cheeky grin spread across his face.

"I get stuck with you first lesson," he said, shaking his head again.

"What's wrong with me, Teddy?" he asked in mock outrage and followed his adoptive brother into the classroom. "You know Vestie, right?" he asked.

"Course. Your friend," Teddy smiled, his purple eyes crinkling up. "The future Seeker."

"It's nice to meet you again," I smiled. "I can't believe this asshole told you that."

"That's not all he told me," Teddy grinned, causing me to hit James.

"What the hell did you tell him?" I asked. "Not about Christmas last year, because that was so embarrassing. You didn't, did-"

And then I found myself cut off. "Miss Costa, Mr Potter. If you would please be seated so that we could start the lesson," Flitwick said sternly, somehow managing to look up at me (how - seriously, how?!)

James and I trekked to the back of the classroom (Mila had seated herself next to an ex) and I found myself being able to take my bag off, and slump down. With a glare at James (what the hell did he tell Teddy?!) I slumped into my seat and focused on Flitwick.

"As you may of realised, Mr Lupin has been kind enough to volunteer his time to helping teach this class. I would expect that he would receive respect from all of you, however," Flitwick said sternly, looking at James and also flickering over Louis, who smiled charmingly and looked completely out of place in being compared to his cousin and my friend.

"Mr Lupin will be helping you to prepare for next year's NEWTS," Flitwick continued to squeak, as I chanced a glance at Teddy.

He was tall, and broader than the majority of people I knew.

His hair was dark, and in an attempt to look businesslike ( I had a feeling that Vic Weasley had had something to do with) he had donned a proper shirt and trousers. His hair was a turquoise blue, which he had kept after his sixth year, if James was telling the truth. His eyes were violet and I found myself being amused at the thought of what my mother would say if she knew this was a _natural_ thing wizard kind had.

Metamorphagi had always been fascinating. They were one of the first things I had asked James to explain to me (although certainly not one of the last).

"Why're you staring?" James asked, barely concealing his laughter, as Flitwick and Teddy dispersed a set of instructions for quill charms.

"What?" I spun around to face him, before remembering I was angry at him. "Shut up," I bit out, pouting, knowing that he would laugh it off as he attempted to apologise.

"V," James exhaled. "You're not upset are you? I didn't say anything. Much."

"James, sorry if your word is a little untrustworthy," I said while I rolled my eyes. "He's my teacher! I can only imagine what horror stories you told him!"

James' eyebrows furrowed together. "I didn't tell him anything for you to be _embarrassed_ by."

"Whatever."

I waved him off, trying to hide the blush creeping up my neck.

"So why're you staring?" he asked.

I rolled my pen over in my hands, trying to think about the question. "I . . . Metamorphagi," I said simply, hoping he would understand.

"Oh." He grinned, messing up my hair. "I think Aunt Hermione's got a couple of books on it."

**Once again the lovely Kai is to thank. I hope you will follow and review or whatever and once again thankyou for reading so far! xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_Stretches__ and a Crush _or _Beaters_

I found myself lying on James' bed, wearing my pyjama shorts and _Rio_ shirt as I went through my leg stretches.

"I still don't get the point of those," James remarked.

"That's up to you."

I would have shrugged, only my arms were under my bum as I laid horizontal to the bed, lifting my straight legs up and down in scissor movements as they remained above the bed.

"So they're kind of . . . stretches? Strengthening?" James cocked his head at me, looking almost like he had never seen me do them before. Yeah, right.

"Strengthening and agility," I replied simply as I strained to breathe properly and evenly.

"Do you reckon they would be good for the team?" he continued to question me as I fought against gravity and my stomach muscles.

"It's a core exercise used by dancers. You figure it out."

I pulled my legs to my chest and held them there.

"Why do you do it in your pyjamas?" He asked again, evidently not focused on his homework as he would have you believe.

"Because this is the only time I remember."

I rolled over to my stomach and pushed my upper body off the ground, stretching it out. "You know I'm lazy."

"Don't I."

He rolled his eyes, looking over my pile of homework, which currently looked like it wasn't going anywhere.

"What?" I asked, as I flicked my wand at his wireless and allowed some Kylie song to wash over me.

"I can't believe you can stand this rubbish," James rolled his eyes.

"Do the Loco-" I was cut off by James covering my mouth with his hand.

"V, I can take a fair bit of crap, but that is the last straw."

I stuck my tongue out in response.

"Vestie," Dom approached me one day, as I was charming my soup warmer. "I need to talk to you."

"What- you're just as furious as I am about the lack of vegetarian food in this place?" I asked wryly, before noticing that she was nervous about something. "Seriously though, come sit down." I patted the seat next to me.

"Do you think that we could go somewhere else to talk?" she asked, twisting around her hands in a gesture that I had familiarly made myself.

"Sure," I said, concerned as I walked out of the Great Hall into the corridors with her. "What happened?"

We were in one of the alcoves of the hallways, which was private and I knew had been enchanted with countless amounts of Weasley charms throughout the years.

"You know Jake Warner, right?" She asked.

"The Beater? Ravenclaw?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah," Dom breathed. "Something's wrong."

"What happened?" I asked. Was she pregnant? Did she poison him?

"He's acting weird," she complained, her eyebrows furrowed.

My stomach calmed down. "Weird how?" I asked.

"Like, he looks at me funny. And he keeps _touching_ me! And then he acts all _nice!_"

I tried to contain my laughter. "He's always nice to you."

"That's not all," Dominique continued like she hadn't heard a word I said. "I think he was looking at my _shirt_ the other day. Why would he look at my shirt?"

I could barely contain myself. Contemplating the different options I had I decided that telling her would be stupid. "I think he must just be going through a stage. But maybe it would be a good idea for the two of you to become friends. You have contained a lot of less than friendly emotions towards him for far too long."

Dom looked at me suspiciously. "You sure? Because when Aunt Angelina and Uncle George lived apart for a bit, Fred did _not _act like that."

"I'm sure. Just go . . . study with him or something," I said. _Study_ with him? Really?

"Okay?" she frowned, looking unsure as I contemplated charming the floor to literally swallow me.

I found myself hugging Dom goodbye before I quickly walked up to the Common Room. Sure enough, James and Fred were seated around a table, piles of WWW products in front of them.

"Hey Fred," I grinned excitedly.

"Hey, Vestie," he said, looking at me suspiciously as I barely managed to contain my excitement. "Who wet your panties?" He asked.

James rolled his eyes and lightly punched his cousin.

"No one!" I blushed bright red, becoming defensive. "I merely had a chat with Dom."

"What did you talk with Dom about that could possibly be so exciting?" James asked.

"You know Jake Warner?" I asked.

"Bastard tried to knock me off my broom."

James shook his head. "What does he have to do with _Dom_?"

"Well," I smiled nervously. "You kind of have to promise not to hurt him."

"No," Fred said immediately. "What happened?"

"I'm not telling you."

I stood up and walked into my dorm, a smile on my face.

"Quidditch tomorrow!" James called back.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I said wryly, rolling my eyes.

**The lovely Kai is forever in my thoughts! Please do review - I need some people interested to continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

I found myself woken up by a frantic Roxy. "Costa, you better get your ass down into the Common Room before James throws a fit."

"What?" I mumbled.

"Quidditch!"

She chucked a set of shorts and a top at me. "You're meant to be helping!"

"What?" I asked.

"Get dressed, girl!"

She sent a quick charm at me, and I found my hair pulled up into a messy bun, before a makeup charm followed and my eyelashes were suddenly laden down with mascara. My only response was to blink as I chucked on my bra and put the singlet Roxy had given to me on. Next, a pair of grey work out shorts before I grabbed my wand and jammed it in my waistband as I walked out behind her stifling a yawn.

"What the hell?" James asked me, currently furious.

"Slept in. Sorry," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I can't believe this."

He shook his head, grabbing my arm and pulled my arm as the rest of the team exited with us. Dom and Fred trailed behind, while one of the Chasers talked to Roxy, who had 'retired' and was now following behind us, helping James to run his trials.

"Okay," James exhaled loudly. "Rob, get the brooms, right? Dom- quaffles, snitches and bludgers. Rox- bats. V- I need to keep you with me."

We stormed past the Great Hall and I found my stomach clench. I was _nervous. Nervous_. Nervous for James, nervous for the team, nervous for myself.

We had decided to introduce a completely different tactic. It was strange and not particularly common. We knew it would ensure that would got only the best team, however it was different and strange.

"What the hell were you doing?" James growled in my ear as we passed out to the Pitch which had a large quantity of teenagers and a couple of preteens, standing on the pitch and a couple of spectators (a fair few actually).

"I was sleeping."

I stifled a yawn.

"How could you have been sleeping on one of the most important days of my life?" James looked at me sternly.

"I have really bad sleep patterns," I complained, rolling my eyes.

"You can't do that!" he exclaimed. "What part of _most important day of my life _do you not get?"

"Chill."

I rolled my eyes. "Go talk to to the people who turned up to the tryouts or whatever. Get this started," I yawned.

James' hands clenched as he stormed over to the mass of people gathered.

"Quidditch," James stressed out. "Is the _heart_ of Hogwarts' existence. It's what keeps everyone from going insane. And Gryffindor has the right- no, the _responsibility_ to win the House Cup."

I could feel the excitement in the air. Feel the tension. They were hanging onto his every word, keeping their determination on the tips of their hands, their feet, their tongues.

"And it's my job to make sure that we win," James exhaled. "I want all of you to do four laps of the pitch on brooms."

There was shock in not only the eyes of his auditonee's but in the spectators as they took off around the pitch. "This is so risky, James."

I felt my breathe hitch as I watched a girl stumble on her broom. A couple hadn't managed to take off and Dom had asked if they could please take a seat in the stands.

It wasn't just the circling. It was the fact that oh so easily one could fall. We had no idea if some of these kids had done any more than the basic Hogwarts flying.

We were in luck. They managed to easily manoeuvre around the couple of birds that were in the area, without falling off. Thank Merlin.

"You ready for this?"I asked James.

"I'm ready," he said stiffly, before walking over to where the contenders had (practically) all managed to land.

Amongst the group of the tryouts was a group of Weasley's, as per usual, and . . . Emily Hastings?

Shaking my head I found James directing them over to me. "Okay, so, Vestie - you all know Vestie, right - she's gonna lead you into some stretches."

There were a couple of mutterings and sideways glances at one another. Stretches weren't usual and so I found my stomach fluttering. "Okay! So we're going to stretch to reach our toes, like so."

I demonstrated with straight legs. A couple took it up quickly, whilst other gave each other looks, which I was certain James carefully noted.

"Okay, so, stretch one leg out to the side, keeping it bent and the other straight."

Only some people seemed to take to the commands. A lot of the people attempting weren't trying at all, while some were trying very hard and had not managed to fully complete them, yet I had a feeling James would be wanting them over those who merely attempted trying.

After stretching James had them run a couple of laps before they all split into groups with either Rob (who was focusing on the Chaser position), Fred (who was looking for a fellow Beater) or Dom (who was looking for a Seeker). Meanwhile I yawned and told him I'd be back in a minute - I was going to get him a waffle or so.

I bumped into Mila, who was yawning and hastily re-pinning her hijab as she half ran to the Quidditch Pitch. "Hey, girl!" I called, grabbing her arm, and turning her towards me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry love!" She looked apologetically at me. "I was thinking that it was at nine, not eight. I can't believe I was so late."

"It's fine," I panted as I turned into the Great Hall with her beside me. "I slept in as well. James was so pissed."

"I can only imagine," she laughed.

"Grabbing him some breakfast. And me." I told her, rolling my eyes before grabbing a serviette and pilling a couple of waffles and pieces of fruit onto it for myself, before picking up another serviette and charming it to be almost coated in plastic (a neat charm I had picked up through extra study yesterday) before putting a couple of pancakes piled with maple syrup in it and piling it up, before placing it on top of the other and grabbing a nectarine- which wasn't half as good as the ones at home, but remained satisfactory.

"One moment, Mila. Wingardium Leviosa!" I murmured, watching as the stack rose into the air. Keeping my eyes on the food, trying not to trip over anything in the process, I walked out with Mila.

"You're like, the dedicated girlfriend," she teased.

"Excuse me? He can be the dedicated boyfriend in this relationship thank you very much," I grinned, to her amusement.

"Damn straight he can," she grinned.

"Ughh. Have I mentioned that Ravenclaw's team sucks?" I asked.

"Hey!" she cried as she hit my arm. "Although that statement may be true, I have to patriotically defend my house."

"Of course," I agreed, rolling my eyes as I walked out to the Pitch. "Woah, do you have any sunnies?"

"Sorry, I left my Australian to English at home."

I smiled. Damn my accidental use of Australian slang. "Sunglasses."

"Nah. I was a bit too worried I had forgotten the hijab to worry about my eyes," Mila laughed. "See? Not even any makeup."

"Damn," I muttered as I struggled with the choice to cover my eyes and potentially risk dropping the food, or face the glare and most probably deliver the food. I decided my eyes were already stuffed from all the late nights reading so I might as well just deliver the food . . . to a smiling Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

Lined up in from of him were four people, all of which had nervous/ potentially excited grins on their faces. "Welcome to the team. Emily, you're a back up Chaser. Good job. Go see if you can catch breakfast."

James merely turned and grabbed the Beaters bats, leaving an excited couple of Gryffindor's remaining as they ran over to their friends in joy.

"James!" I called. "Wait up!"

"V?" he asked as he turned around, eyeing the package of food drifting in front of me, which were really starting to become in danger of tripping.

"Congrats," I grinned. "I didn't know Em had it in her."

"She's okay. Needs a bit of training," James shrugged.

"Damn," Mila said as she shook her head. "Not only did you manage to get a decent team, but you got a decent reserve. Ravenclaw is so screwed, man."

"Good," James grinned. "Or are you just a spy here, to drop misleading information?"

"Hardly."

Mila rolled her eyes. "I don't even know the difference between a Blue Spin and a Wronski Feint."

"It's a Red Spin," James corrected her seriously.

"Told you," she smirked as she laughed him off. "I've got to get going. My sister wants me to help her with Potions."

"Bye," I said, hugging her goodbye, while James respectfully waved. "I brought you breakfast!"

I handed him his serviette.

"I _love_ you!"

He looked towards the heavens, before bringing my head forward and kissing it.

**The lovely Kai is forever in my thoughts! Please do review - I need some people interested to continue! Anyway to my few loyal readers, thank you and sorry for the wait!**


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at my roommates, who were all carrying wands, lemons or needles. "Uh… What are you lot doing?" I questioned as I looked at the blood on the floor.

"Piercing," Eva grinned.

"Piercing what?" I asked.

"Well, Eva had her nipple done," Jen laughed as she held up a needle. "Want to join her?"

"Nipple?" I choked, as I shook my head, as Eva laughed. "No. Maybe not."

"Well, Em had her belly and I just got my seconds. Do you want to join?" she asked as I sat down on my bed.

"Well . . ." I trailed off. "I _have_ been wanting another piercing."

"Oh, really?" Emily leaned in, subconsciously touching her stomach. They'd all seated themselves between Eva and my beds in a circle.

"Yeah," I blushed.

Eva grinned and Jen dipped a fresh needle into a small dish of alcohol. "Where?" she asked, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Top of my ear."

I smiled cautiously.

"Oh my god!" Eva jumped up. "You are so totally rebelling!"

I smiled nervously, trying to maintain a squeal at this possibly Grease like scene. "Okay, who wants to pierce it?"

"Jen will," Em volunteered. "I'm just gonna go grab an earring from Luce Weasley."

"Okay," I giggled, Jen joining in, as she prepped the needle, and cleaned the area around the top of my right ear.

While my roommates weren't the best of friends, we certainly got along well. Somehow the girls in Gryffindor in our year somehow managed to be only four (after Lizzy transferred to Salem Witches in third year), and therefore we kind of had to get along well. We were the kind of friends that would meet at coffee shops or dinner once a month when left Hogwarts.

"Vestie!" Lucy giggled, running into the room, holding out a box of earrings. "I can't believe this."

"You sure you want to do this?" Dom asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"It's not permanent," I complained, rolling my eyes.

"If you're sure," she grinned. "It'll look amazing."

"Okay," I grinned. My roommates liked to have sessions, where they pierced themselves, or tanned themselves or dyed their hair. Of course, this was long coming. Coming since fourth year. That was a while. Two years.

"Pick one!" Lucy exclaimed.

"They're so pretty!" I exclaimed, looking at her range of hand made jewellery. "I'll pay you back."

"Don't be ridiculous," she retorted as she rolled her eyes. _"Pick one."_

I pointed at a silver, thin and large hoop, with a tiny circular piece of turquoise embedded into the top of it. "That one's beautiful."

"Hell yeah it is!" Lucy threw it to Eva, who quickly sterilised it before Jen moved quickly, her spells completed as her needle glinted.

"OMG!" I squealed, looking at the (now) clean and bloodless area and fingered my new earring.

"It looks so adorable!" Jen giggled.

Dom looked at me with wide eyes. "I can't believe it. You got an extra piercing. You, _Vestie Costa_, got a new piercing."

"Yeah," I said breathlessly, looking over it once.

"Okay. You _have_ to show Roxy," Lucy giggled, as she pulled me downstairs to the Common Room. "Roxy!" she giggled, followed by my own nervous giggling.

"What's up?" She was lying on her (rather annoyed) brothers lap, aimlessly doodling on a piece of paper.

"We just pierced Vestie!" Lucy squealed.

There was something about it. Something about how we were all in this small space and we were on some sort of adrenaline rush.

"Where?"

Roxy stood up.

"Her ear!" Jen grinned excitedly.

"Let me see!"

"I must say, this isn't like you," Fred Weasley said as he dropped into a seat beside me.

"Pardon?" I turned to him, juice from the nectarine I was eating threatening to run down my chin.

"Peircing yourself all over," he grinned.

"I got one piercing!" I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Still," Fred shrugged.

"If you _must_ know, I merely wanted a bit of change," I shrugged.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Did James send you?" I raised an eyebrow (successfully!) at him.

"Maybe," he grinned.

"Sod off."

"Woah," Mila gasp as she stopped in front of me, her hands on my desk.

"Woah, what?" I asked.

"You didn't tell me you got an upper!" she exclaimed, staring with wide, painted eyes.

"It was only yesterday," I complained, rolling my eyes. "I haven't seen you before now."

She slid into a seat near mine and continued to look at it. "Is that one of Lucy Weasley's earrings?"

"Yeah."

I twisted it a bit. "She's talented, right?"

"Definitely," Mila nodded. "I'll have to show you my own piercing soon. Come to the dorms one day."

"Sounds great," I grinned. "Christmas is soon."

"I know, right?" she grinned. "I'm so excited. Holidays!"

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"You know I don't celebrate Christmas," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but are you going to miss out on a chance for presents?" I asked.

"Good point," she grinned.

We had this discussion every year. I got her presents when I got everyone else presents, and she got my presents when she normally gave presents.

"Well, L'embrasure has some cute new makeup."

She looked at me faux casually.

"Eye?" I asked her, which she responded to by nodding. "Did you want another hijab?"

"Yes!" Mila exhaled. "I've had these for forever."

"Okay," I grinned. 'simplyislam' and 'muslimbase' were good, because I could easily get Louisa to order them online, while Forever21 had decent hijabs (they were lightweight and apparently easier to use). "Do you want some pins?"

"Yes!" Mila looked almost excited by the prospect.

"Exciting gift," James drawled as he wrinkled up his nose.

"Yes, they are," Mila retorted as she stuck out her tongue. "I haven't got any in like a year."

James slung himself into the seat on the other side of me. "I haven't had any deodorant in a year," he said, completely straight-faced.

"Ew!" I complained, screwing up my face.

He burst out laughing at our faces. "I'm joking."

"Ick. Thank God."

"_What_ is going on?" I turned to James, my eyes wide and outlined by blue eyeliner.

"Oh, Merlin."

His eyes mirrored my own.

We were standing in front of the portrait and were watching Molly and Roxy were throwing books across the room at each other.

Molly's make up was running and the pair had now resorted to sending spells at one another. Seeing as no one was stepping in, I grabbed Lucy from where she was sitting on the lounge. "Luce, we can't just let them tear themselves apart."

"I don't know," Lucy shrugged. "I don't think we really want to go into it."

"Lucy!" I half-whispered, half-shrieked. "Are you really going to let your cousin and your sister rip into each other in public?!"

"Okay- that's probably a good idea."

She looked at me nervously.

"Roxy!" I called out, attracting the eyes of the Common Room's inhabitants who were casually sitting around before they were interrupted by the two.

Roxanne spun around and looked at me, her eyes wide and her hair pulling out of her loose ponytail. "Can you help me with something?" I asked, nervously, as Lucy ran over and stopped her sister from sending a curse at her.

Roxy's eyes were wide.

"You were away all summer," Roxy started, her face looking unnaturally pale due to her complete lack of makeup. She had decided to stay in our dorm, due to the fact that her and Molly sharing a room was rather awkward. "So, you have no idea what happened. _Or_ how bad it was."

My eyes went wide. "What happened?"

"Vestie . . . I was dating this guy," Roxy said, her eyes full of tears. "And Molly liked him. She'd always liked him. Since she was in first year."

"Roxy . . ." My eyes were wide and I found myself judging her.

"It was stupid," she agreed as she shook her head. "But I genuinely liked him. He was nice and funny and sweet and kind and. . . and then I came home one day. And there was my boyfriend. Snogging my _cousin_."

I let a tiny gasp escape my mouth at that. Molly had kissed Roxy's boyfriend?

While Molly and I had never been particularly close, I still liked her well enough, and this . . . this was shocking.

"And then I told on her."

Roxy clenched her eyes shut. "And they all heard."

And then she was shaking with invisible tears, and shewas curled up on my bed and I was patting her head, and then Dom crept in and the three of us went to bed, amidst tears, and pain, and anger, and running mascara and family.

**The lovely Kai is forever in my thoughts! Please do review - I need some people interested to continue! Anyway to my few loyal readers, thank you and sorry for the wait! So this is kinda a filler, but it shows a new side to V and also yay Roxy - I do like her. Next up we have Christmas fun and also a note of the more serious side of this fic. **


End file.
